This invention pertains to a golf bag travel cover structure having dual detachable external side bags. It pertains particularly to an improved golf bag flexible travel cover structure having two detachable external side bag units, which when removed from the travel cover outer surface are attachable to each other by suitable fastener means so as to form functional bag assembly for independent usage.
In response to a definite need by golfers to enclose and protect their valuable golf bags containing several expensive clubs during travel by public transportation, thereby requiring handling by baggage handling personnel and equipment, various protective cover designs for such golf bags have been developed and marketed. Also, it is usually desirable for a traveling golfer to carry along various other items of equipment or clothing, which can be conveniently contained in a bag removably attached to the golf bag cover structure. Although some such golf bag covers have been previously developed and are disclosed in the prior art, they all have various deficiencies in their construction and/or utility for a traveling golfer.
Pertinent prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,057 to Miller discloses a hand luggage unit including a central main bag and dual auxiliary side bags attached by zipper onto the main bag, but the side bags are not independently usable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,348 to Ohyama discloses a collapsible luggage piece which can be folded and stored within a smaller piece provided in two combinable halves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,189 to Baum discloses a flexible garment bag having separable side bags attached thereto by zippers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,818 to Johnson discloses an elongated horizontal golf bag carrier having flexible side walls and multiple wheels, and has internal impact absorbing panels provided at each end. U.S. 5,265,894 to Dunn discloses an upright flexible wheeled cover adapted for enclosing a golf bag which has a zippered closure and a permanently attached side pouch sized for containing golfing equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,519 to Meyer et al discloses a substantially rigid golf bag which includes detachable storage pouches, a carrying strap and detachable wheels for ease of movement during travel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,155 to Geary discloses a structured main luggage bag having dual wheels and a small tote bag removably attached onto its outer front side. U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,425 to Latshaw discloses a rigid container unit for enclosing a golf bag, and includes dual wheels and at least one smaller piece of luggage removably attached to the main container by mating snap fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,267 to Miller discloses a portable luggage case having dual detachable bag pieces which can be combined together to form a single unit for independent use. However, further improvements in travel covers for golf bags are desired by golfers to provide increased convenience and flexibility in their use during and after travel by public transportation such as by airplane.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved flexible cover structure for golf bags which provides added convenience and safety for retaining a golf bag during handling and travel by public transportation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover structure for golf bags which alone is relatively flexible and light weight, but when enclosing a golf bag has sufficient rigidity to permit convenient and safe handling during travel.
A further object is to provide such a cover structure including dual detachable side bags which are removably attached to the cover central portion, and when removed therefrom can be attached together to form a single bag assembly suitable for independent usage.
This invention provides an improved generally flexible cover structure adapted for enclosing and protecting a golf bag containing several clubs, such as during baggage handling and travel by public transportation on airplanes and trains. The cover structure is adapted for reliably enclosing a golf bag for convenient and safe handling by personnel during its transport, and also includes dual detachable side bags or pouches which are each removably attached suitable fastening means to the cover structure outer surface along its two opposite side central portions.
The golf bag cover structure has an elongated shape and is made of a durable flexible woven fabric material stitched together with a beading provided along its seams. The cover structure includes a rigid base member located at the cover lower end and which has a rear portion extending upwardly along its rear side. The base member is equipped with dual spaced-apart rollers and dual pedestals each attached to the lower surface of the rigid base member, and also includes multiple elongated bumper rails attached to the rear extended portion of the base member to facilitate its handling over uneven surfaces and particularly on stairs. The cover structure upper portion includes multiple internal padding elements attached to the cover member inner walls, and adapted for cushioning and protecting the golf club heads against impact. The cover structure also includes a towing handle provided at the cover upper end, dual carrying handles provided along the cover front side at an intermediate location, and also has a handle provided at its front lower end.
It is an important feature of this invention to provide a cover structure for golf bags which is inherently relatively flexible and light weight, but whenever a golf bag is enclosed inside the cover structure becomes sufficiently rigid to provide for convenient handling by personnel during transport. The cover structure of this invention includes dual detachable bag units which are each removably attached by suitable fasteners such as a zipper to the cover outer surface portions at a central or intermediate location along its two opposite sides. Each of the two side bag units attached to the golf bag travel cover structure provide additional storage space for golf equipment and personal items such as shoes, shirts, and such. Each of the dual side bag units is preferably provided with a portion of a two part zipper track and when removed and joined together forms the unitary and independent travel bag.
The dual detachable bag units are each provided with a main inner compartment closable by a zipper fastener extending along three peripheral edges of the bags, a secondary inner compartment located in the forward portion of the bag and also includes a front pocket which is closable across the pocket upper end by a zipper. A flexible folded handle is provided attached within at the upper portion of each bag unit. After the dual side bags have each been detached from the two opposite sides of the golf bag cover structure, the folded handle can be withdrawn from the interior of each bag and the bags can then be conveniently joined together by the same zipper means to provide a combined bag assembly having dual inner compartments and dual handles for separate independent usage such as a personal bag or briefcase.